


Notes For A Murky Morning

by donutsweeper



Category: Awake (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Gen, Lists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Britten's lives are confusing.  Keeping lists and making notes is supposed to help.  Set during the first half of season one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notes For A Murky Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gwyneth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/gifts).



> A Yuletide treat for gwyneth.

**Green**

Stop at the supermarket and get groceries after work. Don't forget.

 _Milk_  
 _Cereal_ \-- What kind does Rex like again? Find out.  
 _Juice_  
 _Peanut Butter_  
 _Jam_

**Red**

Show Vega how to fill out those requisition forms again. The Captain will have our hides if they're submitted incorrectly for a third time.

Check the evidence log on the Sampson case. Was it three cigarette boxes or two?

**Green**

Interview with the Cranstons at 9 a.m. sharp.

BUT- arrive ten minutes before to go over strategy with Bird. We need make sure we get something to go on. Confession of guilt or possibly conspiracy necessary to continue with case.

**Red**

Make an appointment to bring in her car so they can check the gas gauge. Is it engine trouble or a gauge faulty or did I forget to fill it up when I borrowed it?

If the latter, BUY HER FLOWERS.

**Green**

_Bread_  
 _Frozen pizzas_  
 _Canned soup_  
 _Hot dogs and buns_  
 _Beans_  
 ~~  
_Ingredients for cooking something from scratch?_   
~~

**Red**

Try to get to shooting range this week. Take Vega?

Find time to talk to Hannah. Dinner? Reservations somewhere?  Important.

**Green**

Have the techs look at the Cranstons' car again. Receipt from gas station? Confirm mileage and gas consumption.

**Red**

Food shopping? Do I need a list?

**Green**

Appointment with Doctor Evans at noon. Remember to shave.

**Red**

Appointment with Doctor Lee at noon. Remember to shave.

**Green**

**Red**

**Green**

Red

Green

Red

Keep it together.  
Keep it together.  
Keep it together.

**Green**

Tell Rex I love him

**Red**

Kiss Hannah. Tell her I love her.

**Green**

Go to sleep.

**Red**

Go to sleep. 

**Green**

Red

Green

Red

Sleep.


End file.
